2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Addict)
The 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the most active and costliest season since 2017. The season officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30. The first storm, Alex developed on June 4, while the last storm, Tobias formed early December 5. Throughout the season. Many hurricanes formed, which 5 became major hurricanes. This made the season have the highest amount of major hurricanes since 2005. Tropical Storm Alex struck Cape Verde as a weak tropical storm, leaving 5 deaths and a minimal amount of damage. Hurricane Bonnie affected the Leeward Islands and Puerto Rico as a tropical storm and a Category 1 hurricane. Colin produced rip currents in North Carolina. Danielle and Earl both caused millions of dollars in damage while they affected land. The most intense storm of the season was Hurricane Gaston. Gaston became the first Category 5 hurricane to form outside of the Caribbean and Gulf of Mexico since Irma in 2017. Hurricane Ian left 16 fatalities in Veracruz, Mexico. Hurricane Karl was the deadliest storm of the season. Causing 21,000-25,000 deaths in Cuba, making it the second deadliest storm on record, surpassing Mitch in 1998. This made the 2022 season the second deadliest season on record, surpassing the 1998 Atlantic hurricane season. Hurricane Lisa and Tropical Storm Martin affected Belize and Honduras with torrential rains. Hurricane Owen developed near the Azores during October. Paula made landfall in Guatemala as a weakening tropical storm. Hurricane Richard formed late October and caused 29 fatalities in Yucatan and 6 in the United States. Tropical Storm Shary became the 2nd storm to move eastward on record. The first being Lenny in 1999. Tropical Storm Tobias later became the first storm to form in December since Olga in 2007. The 2022 season shattered tons of records. Hurricane Gaston became the 6th most intense Atlantic hurricane, tied with Camille of 1969. Hurricane Karl was the 4th costliest Atlantic hurricane on record surpassing Ike with $49 billion in damage. Karl was also the 2nd deadliest Atlantic hurricane on record, surpassing Mitch with 21,000 deaths. Hurricane Richard spawned 134 tornadoes in the United States, surpassing the record set by Ivan in 2004. Seasonal forecasts Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:750 height:245 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2022 till:31/12/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/2022 till:07/06/2022 color:ts text:"Alex (TS)" from:29/06/2022 till:06/07/2022 color:c4 text:"Bonnie (C4)" from:12/07/2022 till:16/07/2022 color:ts text:"Colin (TS)" from:20/07/2022 till:25/07/2022 color:c2 text:"Danielle (C2)" from:20/07/2022 till:24/07/2022 color:c1 text:"Earl (C1)" from:03/08/2022 till:10/08/2022 color:c4 text:"Fiona (C4)" from:05/08/2022 till:13/08/2022 color:c5 text:"Gaston (C5)" from:09/08/2022 till:10/08/2022 color:td text:"Seven (TD)" from:15/08/2022 till:17/08/2022 color:ts text:"Hermine (TS)" from:17/08/2022 till:20/08/2022 color:c1 text:"Ian (C1)" barset:break from:26/08/2022 till:30/08/2022 color:c1 text:"Julia (C1)" from:04/09/2022 till:10/09/2022 color:c4 text:"Karl (C4)" from:16/09/2022 till:20/09/2022 color:c2 text:"Lisa (C2)" from:18/09/2022 till:19/09/2022 color:ts text:"Martin (TS)" from:24/09/2022 till:30/09/2022 color:c1 text:"Nicole (C1)" from:06/10/2022 till:10/10/2022 color:c2 text:"Owen (C2)" from:17/10/2022 till:21/10/2022 color:c1 text:"Paula (C1)" from:21/10/2022 till:27/10/2022 color:c3 text:"Richard (C3)" from:09/11/2022 till:14/11/2022 color:ts text:"Shary (TS)" from:01/12/2022 till:04/12/2022 color:ts text:"Tobias (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:31/12/2022 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Accumulated Cyclone Energy The accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) index for the 2022 Atlantic hurricane season is 185.35 units, the highest since 2005. Storms Tropical Storm Alex Hurricane Bonnie Tropical Storm Colin Hurricane Danielle Hurricane Earl Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gaston Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Storm Hermine Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2022. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2028 season. This is the same list used for the 2016 season. Storms were named Martin, Owen, and Tobias for the first time in 2022. Retirement On April 23, 2023, at the 45th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the name Karl and it will never be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The name will be replaced with Kelvin for the 2028 season. The name Richard was requested to be retired but it was denied by an unknown reason. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2022 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2022 USD. Category:Cyclones Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Future storms Category:Hyperactive Seasons